


Simple As a Bite

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eighth Years - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Truth or Dare, hickey, love bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: There are several things Draco will never do in his life. Giving Harry Potter a drunken love bite is most certainly one of those things. Until it isn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Comments: 19
Kudos: 338





	Simple As a Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Can Be Found (in a Game of Truth or Dare)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446716) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> This was inspired by a wondrous memefic by @rockmarina on Tumblr @OTPshipper98 on AO3. I wrote this thing in about twenty minutes, so I hope you enjoy!

“I dare you,” Pansy drew her words out long and slow as a wicked grin spread across her face. “To give Potter a love bite.”

Draco stared at her. Was this some sort of torture that she had devised especially for him? Pansy had known for years how Draco felt about stupid, wonderful Potter. 

Potter looked over at him from across the circle and shrugged loosely. He’d clearly had some sips of alcohol that night, likely from Weasley’s jug of firewhiskey, and his cheeks were flushed wonderfully warm and his hair was sticking up in the back just slightly more than usual. 

In contrast to Potter’s dark skin and happy flush, all the blood above Draco’s shoulders had drained all the way to his toes. And yet, Pansy was still sitting there grinning at him as the rest of the bloody eighth years watched him expectantly for a reaction. 

Draco shook his head, and tried to shake his shoulders free of the tension pulling them up to his ears. If only he could put on Potter’s facade, carefree and wild, then maybe they all wouldn’t watch him like he was a stray hyena waiting to pounce on them. 

Potter looked between Draco and Pansy before scooting forward into the center of the circle, bringing his knees closer to Draco’s. 

_Don’t think too hard_ , Draco told himself. He tried not to think. He tried. 

Except that when he leaned forward over Potter’s lap, he could feel a shiver skim over Potter’s breath. They were just barely touching, sitting only close enough for their knees to skid together, but it was enough. And then he didn’t know what to think, only that he couldn’t remember why he was trying so hard not to think in the first place.

And when he brought his lips to the side of Potter’s neck, Potter’s head tilted just slightly and maybe, _maybe,_ he breathed out a little sigh that made everything in Draco drop away from gravity. 

_Don’t think._

Draco pressed his lips firmly into Potter’s neck and licked. It was such a tiny lick that Draco doubted any of the eighth years in the circle could’ve seen it, even sitting as close as they all were. Potter’s hand lifted, almost absentmindedly, to hold onto Draco’s elbow. Draco’s placed his hands on either side of Potter’s waist, grounding himself to the floor. If he didn’t, he was sure both him and the contents of his stomach would float up and away and never return. 

And then he opened his mouth, burying his face slightly deeper into the escaping curls of Potter’s hair. And bit. Nipped, really. 

Potter froze.

Draco bit down harder. 

And then licked again.

He pulled away with his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see how Potter was looking at him. How everyone must surely know now that Draco Malfoy was so deeply in love with Harry Potter that he couldn’t carry out a simple drunken dare without losing all bearings.

Before he could get too far, the hand that was on his elbow slid down his arm and latched onto his hand. Thick calloused fingers laced through his and squeezed. 

Draco opened his eyes. 


End file.
